


Chocolate Pancakes

by HawkyBarton



Series: OTP and Fanfic Brigade (Prompts galore) [71]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Play, Baby!Clint, Fluff, M/M, all fluff, daddy!Phil, kid!Clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:29:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4849466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkyBarton/pseuds/HawkyBarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Phil, age play extraordinaire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: I really want some more c/c diaper age play.

Phil smiled as the wild giggling cam each time he uncovered his eyes. 

Peek a boo was one of Clint’s favorite games, and Phil was the loving daddy who would never want to disappoint his baby boy. 

“I see you!” 

More wild giggling came as Phil finally put his hands down and brought Clint into his lap. 

“Alright enough of that baby boy, I think it’s time for a nap”

“Nooooo!” Clint said around his pacifier. 

“Don’t worry little one, daddy is taking a nap too”

“Yaaaaay!”

Phil chuckled and stood up from the couch, carrying Clint into the bedroom and laying them both down on the bed for a nap. 

 

~

Clint and Phil had an unusual relationship, to say the least. 

On most days, they were just too men in a loving relationship and worked full-time jobs saving the world. 

However, on special days when they knew they had all the time in the world to themselves, they adapted new identities. 

Clint became Phil’s baby boy, and Phil became Clint’s loving daddy. 

It was a situation that suited them both, very well. 

Clint got to completely shed his identity, and just became a little boy who still wore diapers and needed his pacifier.  Phil finally got to take care of somehow that needed him unreservedly. 

There was only a hand full of people who knew about this side of their relationship, and knew it was the pain of death that would hit them if they ever told anyone else without permission first. 

 

~

When the two had first started off with their age play, they hadn’t yet discovered adult diapers.

The amount of money they spent on laundry detergent to clean the soiled sheets was astronomical, and they had spent quite a bit of time trying to find something to fix the situation. 

When the had found adult diapers, it had been the perfect solution. And surprisingly, Phil enjoyed changing Clint, said it soothed him.

 

~

Some days were better than others, some leaving them happy, and some leaving them both more exhausted. 

 Some days Clint wouldn’t settle down in his baby persona, something in his adult life bothering him to bits. It would make him scream and cry and pond his pudgy fists. Nothing Phil could do would make Clint settle down into he fell asleep. 

Days like that left them both worse for wear, but nothing that made them want to stop. 

Even with these hard days, the pros outweighed the cons.

Always. 

 

~

“Dadeee!” Screeched Clint, his legs kicking back and forth in his seat.

Phil chuckled and continued to flip the chocolate chip pancakes he was making for breakfast. “Hold on baby boy, Daddy is almost done. I promise”

The got his little boy to be quiet until Phil got the pancakes on a plate and settled onto the table. 

“Alright buddy, dig in.”

Phil watched with a smile as Clint literally dug into the food with his hands, eating the pancakes with aplomb, getting the chocolate all over his face.

“Messy Marvin,” Phil teased his baby boy.

“Marvin!” Clint agreed with a grin.

 

~

Usually when they age played, Clint was the one that ended it.

Phil would know by the way Clint stretched his arms, and sighed really long, or rolled out of the bed and went into the bathroom.

Subtle things that said Adult Clint, rather than Baby Boy Clint. 

Sometimes Clint would mourn the loss of his baby boy, but couldn’t help but be happy to see his partner Clint again. 

Specially if Clint was in a fiery mood (AKA sex).

 

~

“Hey Phil?”

Phil looked up at Clint and raised an eyebrow, “Yes?”

Clint smiled, “Love you babe”

Phil rolled his eyes, “Love you too”

**Author's Note:**

> (( You can prompt me if you wish for other fics, or for any ideas you may have about this fic at [ Hellogoodbye](http://hellogoodbye741.tumblr.com/ask) ))


End file.
